This invention generally relates to an exercise device and more particularly to an exercise device utilizing the body weight of a human user to provide a variable resistance.
A growing body of research demonstrates the positive health benefits, both physical and mental, derived from moderate exercise. A wide variety of exercise devices are known adapted to use in a multiplicity of different exercises for strengthening various muscle groups of the body. Traditionally, these devices were available only at professional gymnasiums due to high costs, size and permanent installation requirements. The increased awareness of the benefits derviced by exercise has given rise to the development of home exercise devices which are lightweight, inexpensive and portable in nature.
The prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,327, discloses an exercising device wherein the body weight of the user is employed as the resistance against which muscles are exerted. The device comprises a body support board having rollers for travelling along an inclined, dual track assembly. The user reclines or sits upon the board and pulls or propels the board along the incline the order to exercise different muscle groups of the body. The device is collapsible and therefore portable. Although the arrangement eliminates many of the above-noted problems, the basic structure of the inclined dual track assembly is complicated and therefore somewhat expensive to manufacture. Further, the ladder structure used to elevate one end of the dual track assembly prohibits high angles of inclination, and the number of exercising regimes performable is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,404 discloses a device similar to the one discussed above and includes foot resting devices extending between and substantially perpendicular to the dual tracks of the inclined plane. Although this arrangement provides increases versatility, the device suffers from the same basic drawbacks as the exercising device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,475. Moreover, neither of the prior art devices noted can be converted into a weight lifting bench. Further, although exercising boards are known wherein the angle of the board can be adjustably changed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,748, it is known to mount such a structure on an incline so as to reciprocate.